A Vanilla Twilight
by kaerfratiug
Summary: A song-fic based on the song vanilla twilight by owl city!


hi, this is my very first fan fic...so yeah. im still nooby here =p

p.s when i was writing this, i kind of imagined it after the war, maybe 2-3 years after. so toph and aang are both 14-15, whichever suits ur fancy

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own avatar: the last airbender OR the awesome song vanilla twilight by owl city

* * *

VANILLA TWILIGHT

**The stars lean down to kiss you**

**And I lie awake and miss you**

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

Toph Bei Fong tossed and turned. Sleep wasn't kind to her today. No, scratch that. Sleep wasn't kind to her for a week now. Hugging her pillow closer, she tried another futile attempt to doze off. Her mind was running in circles, going into overdrive. It had only been a week. Seven days. One hundred sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred and four thousand, eight hundred seconds. Not that she was keeping track or anything. No way would she do that...

"Come on. I need to get over this. I mean seriously…that thing that happened in the forest wasn't really a big deal anyways, I mean really…" she grunted angrily as she lied to herself . Opening her blank, milky eyes, she threw her pillow across the floor in frustration. She sat upright. It had only been a week, but she was already missing him. "Why Twinkle Toes? Of all the people! Heck, what's wrong with me?"

**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**

**But I'll miss your arms around me **

**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**

**'Cause I wish you were here **

Sleep finally gave in, but only after torturing her for another grueling hour. She really did miss him. She missed the way she'd punch him and he'd grimace. She missed the way he smiled that goofy smile of his. She missed his bear hugs. She missed his uplifting laughter, though she does find it annoying at time. She missed his sissy "Twinkle Toes" attitude, but most importantly, she missed him. She wished Aang was here.

**I'll watch the night turn light-blue **

**But it's not the same without you **

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly **

"Wait for it, wait for it…" Toph assured. Aang, crouched beside her in the dark, and whispered, "How long is it going to take?" "Shut it Twinkle Toes! Here comes Sugar Queen," Toph shushed him and punched his shoulder to make her point. "Hey!" Aang rubbed his shoulder but amended, "Ok, ok, I'll shut up!" as he saw her raise her fist again. "Oh, here it comes!" Toph whispered gleefully, rubbing her palms together.

Katara turned around, and scanned the forest after she thought she had heard some rustling leaves. Satisfied that no one was there, she proceeded to her tent. She spied some tea still boiling on the pot and decided pour herself a cup. "Hmm, this is pretty good…." Katara took a long sip, savoring the flavor. "I wonder what kind of tea this is…I've never tried anything like this before…hmm"

She observed the tea closely. "What on earth is that…AHHHH!" Katara dropped the cup as she saw a bug. A BIG bug, at the bottom of the cup. "AHHHHH!" Katara screamed again as the tea spilled on her. THUMP. Suddenly, she found herself on the floor. "Oh spirits! What the…" She spotted the inconspicuous rock her toe stubbed on. Behind her, she heard roaring laughter. Toph's laughter pierced the air as she clutched her stomach, unable to stop. "Toph….Aang….", Katara spoke the words poisonously. "Hahahahahaha! We really got you there Sugar Queen! You should've seen you face!" "Hahahaha, yeah Katara! We really got you good! Hehe, nice one Toph!." Aang was now on the floor, rolling. Katara took a step with her water pouch. "Hahaha! Umm…Aang…Hehe…Umm…I think we should…Hahaha…Uhh…" Toph treid as hard as she could against her will to stop laughing, but her luaghter took over her. Suddenly her instincts snapped as Katara's hands started to draw water. "AANG MOVE UR BUTT AND RUN, NOW!" Toph yelled as she pulled him up and bended the rock underneath them to make their escape.

**The silence isn't so bad**

**'Til I look at my hands and feel sad **

**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**

**Are right where yours fit perfectly **

Toph was daydreaming, about HIM again. She was standing still, absorbed in her train of thoughts, but that train was suddenly brought to an abrupt stop.

"HEY! Check it out!" Aang grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the poster on the wall. "Yeah Twinkle Toes…I can totally SEE what's so great." Toph sighed sarcastically as she waved her free hand in front of her eyes.

"Right…sorry Toph. Well…blah blah blah." As Aang droned on, and Toph tuned him out. Her thoughts were running all over the place. HIS hand. AANG'S hand was still clutching her hand. HER hand, not Katara's but HER hand. Her heart raced, and as she let it soaked in. He usually only held her wrist whenever he would drag her off somewhere, saving hand holding for Katara. She always wondered how it would feel to have Aang's fingers fitting the space between hers, and now…only one word came to her mind. _Perfect._

**I'll find repose in new ways **

**Though I haven't slept in two days **

**'Cause cold nostalgia **

**Chills me to the bone **

"TWO…DAMN…WEEKS…ARH" , Toph grunted pushing boulder after boulder in her parent's backyard. "Thanks….a lot..." It was starting to look like a battlefield thanks to Toph. Earth bending had been Toph's only form of release. Her parents would try and console her, but usually ended up making things worse.

"What should we do Lao?" Poppy Bei Fong asked her husband as they stood from their bedroom window watching their little girl. "I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with that wretched Avatar kid and those water-bending tramps. He just had to take our little flower from us, and look at what he has done! What's his name now…that bald monk…I can't remember, but if he wasn't the avatar… " Lao Bei Fong shook his head. He stood at watched his daughter for a few more moments before walking away, followed by his wife.

"Aang…Katara…Sokka…Zuko…Suki…everyone's GONE", Toph was furious. They JUST had to visit her parents, and they took away her freedom. Again. Toph's arms dropped to her side, and she let out a sob as she kneeled, broken.

A wave cold nostalgia flooded her. She remembered he good times and the bad times, but mainly, the good times. She knew that it was her parents fault really. Not her friends. Her friends had always been there for her, unlike a certain two people. They were real friends nad they were the only family she ever knew. Nevertheless, she had to face her parents sooner or later, especially since the war had ended, and she had to go home. She hated that word. Home. She sneered, yeah right, its more like prison. She had come back willingly, but she was foolish enough to believe her parents façade.

The first two days were surreal. Lao and Poppy Bei Fong were nice. Too nice, and while the Gaang was originally going to stay for a week or two before leaving, she found out that her parents had kicked them out. They kicked her friends out. Her first friends and her adopted family. Afterwards, her parents installed enough security to surpass the Boiling Rock. Just to keep Toph "protected". One tear fell, follow by another, and Toph sniffled. She wiped away the tears with fierce determination before and stood up, with renewed resolve. "Tomorrow, I'm leaving this place. For good."

**But drenched in vanilla twilight **

**I'll sit on the front porch all night**

**Waist-deep in thought because**

**When I think of you I don't feel so alone **

A raindrop fell on Toph's cheek, and she lifter her head, glossy eyes staring into the red sunset. Another drop fell on her shoulder and soon it was raining cats and dogs. A curious sight if she could see it. Slowly, a smile tugged upwards at Toph's lips. Even though she wasn't a water bender, she had recently took a liking to the rain.

There was something serene about it, and for the first time in two weeks, Toph smiled genuinely. Lifting herself up to her feet, she stretched out her arms and let the rain soak her. She let out a small luagh. There was another reason she loved the rain, and it had to do with a certain bald monk. All her twelve years, Toph had nothing against rain. She didn't like it, and she didn't hate. Until Aang showed her otherwise that is. As memories rushed back, her smile widened.

"Come on Toph, get outta that tent! Don't be a killjoy like Sokka!" Aang shouted over the sound of the rain. Toph was in her earth tent, and Aang didn't get how anyone couldn't like the rain. It was…_fun_ and just pure _awesome_! He laughed as he was drenched from head to toe. Katara, being a waterbender, was laughing too. Sokka on the other hand, was grumbling miserably, shivering in the rain."Stupid tarp"Sokka murmmured under his breath.

Katara took the opportunity to taunt her brother, "Told you Sokka! You should've set yours up rather than use it as a blanket. Haha, its you fault!" Katara stated, in her "I told you, I'm always right" voice. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can't I just get in your tent, please? I beg you, please!" "No way…Unless you admit I'm right," Katara smirked. "Forget it, hmph," Sokka folded his arms, and tried Aang, "Aang, help me out, buddy? Can you fix me an earth tent? Please?" Aang laughed at him, "No way! Enjoy the rain Sokka! Even Katara is enjoying it! KATARA!" "HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Katara's yelled defiantly. Sokka sulked underneath the pouring rain as he took partial cover under a tree. "Toph…please? You'll help me, right…?" Sokka begged as he approached her tent. '"Come on Snoozles! I think its hilarious how you're stuck in the rain! Deal with it," laughed Toph.

THUMP "HEY! TWINKLES! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Toph suddenly screamed as Aang brought down her earth tent. Aang stood at the side of their camp with his signature goofy, lop-sided grin, and Katara giggled at the sight. "Why you little…" Toph slammed her foot into the ground and shook the earth underneath Aang, but he was already off running.

"Get back here you little wimp!" Toph yelled as she started running towards Aang's vibrations. Aang dashed into the forest laughing wickedly. He kept going as he heard Toph cursing at him. "TWINKLES! FACE ME LIKE A MAN! OH RIGHT! I FORGOT! YOU'RE A LITTLE SISSY!" Aang heard her voice get closer and he turned his head to see how much further she was.

BAM "Ouch!" Aang clutched his forehead as he slammed into a wall of earth, and he fell to the ground. Now, it was Toph's turn to laugh, and her laughter pierced the air. "Hahaha, Twinkle Toes, how do you like me now?" Toph howled with laughter. She bent over in laughter while Aang was bent over in pain.

"Ow…well, I DID deserve that...well…YOUR TURN TOPH" Aang yelled as he bent the earth underneath her with a flick of his wrist. Caught unaware, Toph stumbled forwards and fell face down in a puddle of water.

"Hahahaha, got you Toph!" Aang forgot about his pain and squealed, pointing at Toph laughing just as loudly, if not, even louder, than Toph had been. His laughing suddenly turned into a scream, as he found himself falling into the same puddle. His face caked with mud.

Silence blanketed the forest as Aang slowly sat upright. He met Toph's eyes and taking into account the state of her face, and what HIS face probably looked like, both of them suddenly burst into laughter simultaneously. Although Toph couldn't see, she could tell by the vibrations on her soles that Aang's face was caked in mud. A lot of mud too, and she bowled over in laughter. Aang and Toph were in stitches for at least five minutes before the laughter slowly ebbed out.

"Wow…Toph looks cute" Aang thought to himself, for the umpteen time that day. He felt his face go red. He hoped Toph wouldn't notice his heart racing. Thankfully, Toph took his increased heart rate as a result of all the laughing. "Wow, and I thought I liked Sokka a lot before…how wrong I am," Toph said to herself.

Slowly, she got up, and as she bended the mud off her face, they found out the rain had finally stopped. Aang followed suite, and faced each other just less than half-a meter apart.

"Just do it Aang, come on…" Aang's heart went haywire as he fought his impulse. "What are you thinking? Twinkles Toes won't do anything. What do you expect? Do you want him to _kiss _you? I mean, Spirits! He's all over Sugar Queen. He'll never like you…" Toph concluded silently. She was just about to open her mouth to tell him that they better be getting back, when Aang's impulse took over.

Toph gasped as Aang leaned in and brought his lips to hers. Toph froze, and her mind went completely blank, but she was suddenly brought back down to earth as Aang slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't think twice, as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. For that few minutes, Aang was in the clouds, and Toph was over the moon.

"Where are you guys? HELLO? AANG! TOPH!" Katara's voice made its way to their ears, and they both froze. They suddenly pulled apart, as if they were on fire and Aang fell over a log just as Katara came into view. "There you guys are! Toph, I hope you didn't kill Aang." Katara remarked, and as he saw Aang's form on the ground she squealed, "Toph! What did you do to him! He has a bruise on his head!"

Toph's mouth was shut, and for the first time in her life, she was speechless, without a witty comeback. She stood for a few seconds helpless, mouth agape when Aang came to her, or rather, _their _rescue. Who knows what would happen if Katara found out what happened…. "I'm ok, I'm f-fine Katara, I j-just ran into a, er, wall of earth that…that T-Toph bended as pay-back." Toph could tell Aang was tense, and she slowly got control of herself. "And that's why you don't that to me Twinkles!" Toph found those words coming out of her mouth as turned back to camp, heart pumping as she trembled all over, and she just over heared Katara. "Watch it Aang, you know what Toph is like!" "Yeah…haha…." She heard Aang force a half-hearted laugh out.

Toph dragged her feet slowly as her fingers wandered to her lips and lingered there, "Did that just happen…for real…?"

That was just a month ago. Two weeks before she came back "home", and suddenly, she didn't feel so alone in the cold rain, but instead, she smiled.

**I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone **

Unfortunately after their little "incident" in the woods, they found themselves constantly in the company of Katara and Sokka, and although Aang and Toph found themselves spending more and more time with each other, they never got a chance to talk about that kiss in the woods.

Toph herself was determined to bring it up, even if she had to drag him away from Katara and Sokka to talk to him in private, but for the first time in her life, and other first for Toph, she was nervous, jittery, and just plain _scared_. So she put it off, and off, and off.

She was afraid to talk about it, afraid of getting her heart broken, because for her, this was something totally new. All the twelve years she was trapped by her parents in her house in Gaoling suddenly didn't seem so worthless. Afterall, she DID meet him that way. Whenever she thought of him, she just felt so happy, and she didn't feel so alone.

**As many times as I blink **

**I'll think of you tonight **

**I'll think of you tonight **

As Toph lied down on her bed, for the first time in two weeks, she was at peace. She had made up her mind, and she was going to leave her little private hell. She didn't care how hard It would be, all she knew was that it would be worth it. With the last blink of her eye, just before falling into a deep sleep, she thought of Aang, and she was happy.

**When violet eyes get brighter**

**And heavy wings grow lighter **

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again **

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Ugh, I should've done something, anything! She's right, I AM a sissy," Aang cursed at himself. He sat underneath a tree and picked at his food sullenly. For the past two weeks, Katara had started to notice Aang's unusual behavior. He always seemed so distant and frustrated…

"Aang, are you ok? I mean, we left Toph, and I know you guys were super close, but are you alright?" Katara said as she walked over to where Aang was hunched over, and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, real close. If only Katara knew…" Aang thought to himself, but he said out loud, "Toph? Yeah, I'm sad we had to bring her back to her parents, but its not that. I just feel a little sick, that's all. I'm going to go fly a bit, ok?" Aang stood up as he clicked open his glider and bended himself into the air

He soared into the sky, and as always, when he was up in the air, he felt his burden lighten, as his heavy wings grew lighter. He allowed himself a small, sad smile. He started to fly with more zeal and flew higher into the clouds, and even if for a few moments, he felt happier than he felt in a long time. He glided into a cloud, and he stuck out his tongue, and literally, Aang tasted the sky. Smiling, he felt alive again.

**And I'll forget the world that I knew **

**But I swear I won't forget you**

**Oh, if my voice could reach **

**Back through the past **

**I'd whisper in your ear **

**Oh darling, I wish you were here**

Turning around, she saw the mess she left, and she laughed out loud. "Well, looks like its time for my parents to do some redecoration," she grinned as ran with the aid of earth bending in the direction the Gaang had intended to leave. She tried to erase the memory of that dreadful place, and instead focused on what was important.

She hoped she was going the right way…if she wasn't…well, she didn't want to think about that possibility. She shook the doubts away from her head and focused on running. With every step she took, she was further away from her hell, and one step closer to freedom. She had to find the Gaang no matter what. Most importantly, she had to tell Aang what she had wanted to tell him weeks ago. She wished her voice could reach back through the past to tell him three important words. Those three words could've changed everything.

She kept running and running for five straight hours. Every time exhaustion tried to take over her, she thought of why she as doing this, and she had renewed vigor to continue. She made sure to pay extra close attention to the vibrations around her, afraid to miss them.

Suddenly, she felt something big, really big. Her heart stopped, and she gasped. She immediately stopped and quickly headed to the source of the vibrations. Holding her breath, she sneaked closer, only to find that it was a bull-elephant. She let out a frustrated sigh and sat down.

"What am I doing…how on earth am I going to find them?" Toph sat down against a tree, but not before she raised a huge chunk of earth in her anger, but then broke down and started sobbing. Suddenly, all her pent up emotions were loose, and she cried hard. "No…this can't be happening…" Toph cried harder, and she put own the small bag of belongings she brought with her. She rummaged around and found the Aang's fire nation headed. Aang had given it to her the day before they visited her parents.

She clutched it close to her, and she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. Before she knew it, exhaustion took over her as she fell into a deep sleep, with her face soaked in tears.

* * *

Aang felt so alive, his heart soared, and slowly, his mind drifted. He found himself thinking about Toph again. Without realizing it, he was flying lower and lower. He sighed, and suddenly something he saw made his heart come to a stop. He saw a huge mass of earth, and he immediately thought of Toph. He sighed inwardly, and he decided to just check it out. He didn't have anything better to do anyway, but as he flew closer, he saw _her_.

Aang landed beside her, and he just stood there, glider in hand, transfixed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep that he didn't want to wake her up. Aang cautiously sat down beside her, and he started at her face, drenched in tears, and Aang's heart ached when he saw her clutching his old headband.

Toph's ebony black hair was let down, and her soft lips looked inviting. Aang's fingers were trembling as he brought his hand close to Toph's face. He brushed away her bangs, and tucked them behind her ears to allow the sun to shine on her beautiful face properly. He sighed inwardly, and slowly rested his head on her shoulder, and he closed his eyes. He felt himself drift off to sleep just as he felt Toph snuggle close to him.

Toph woke just as the sun was setting over the horizon. She tried to move, but her movements were restricted. Toph suddenly realized she was nestled against someone. Her heart started racing as she noticed the familiar scent. The unmistakable scent of Aang. She stifled a small gasp, but Aang stirred. Aang's eyes slowly fluttered open, and once he saw Toph he murmured, "Hi Toph, I didn't want to wake you, but…" Toph's heart was beating furiously against her chest, as she found herself on top of Aang, his arms around her.

"Aang…" Toph started to whisper, but was cut off when Aang drew her closer. He cupped her face with his palms and brought her into a kiss. A small sweet kiss, it grew to a more heated one, and Toph melted on the spot. As they stopped to get air she just had to say something. She pressed her hand against his chest for a moment but before she could say anything, Aang slowly whispered to her ear, "Toph, I need to tell you something. I-I love you." Toph felt his heart run a mile a second and her heart raced even faster. Toph oould tell he was telling the truth. Toph kissed him on the lips lightly before replying, "I love you too." Aang smiled at her and pulled her closer to him.

The sun was behind them, and Toph leaned against Aang's chest, her body snuggled in Aang's arms. Aang hugged her tightly and he ran his fingers in her hair as he gently kissed the top of his head. Their interlocked form was silhouetted in the light, creating a long shadow behind them. It was a beautiful sunset. A Vanilla Twilight.


End file.
